winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sorreltail18/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Layla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:48, 10 August 2009 Hey! This is Roxy! Yeah, I'd love to help. Where do I start? Roxy13 23:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Roxy* Thanks for the job. I already worked on some guides for the first seven episodes and it's still growing. Thanks for helping with the Layla page. Did you draw that pic of Layla yourself? If so, will you do mugshots for the other Winx girls?Winxfan1 14:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I can be the leader of Project Art! Roxy13 20:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Roxy Awesome. Please start a Season 2, Season 3 and Season 4 article. I'll do the rest. Winxfan1 21:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Thanks for the welcome! I'd love to help around here, I've noticed the season 4 articles for the character profiles aren't made yet, could I do that? Also I'd like to add that many of the character profiles have something about a live/action movie of tom and jerry. Could you explain that since I might not get the picture yet. Hope I can help! --User:Coolbloo12 Season 2: Done I have finished the article layouts for Season 2. Season 3 is next. Wish me luck. Winxfan1 11:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Hey! I invited some more people to help! Roxy13 22:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 What is with the pages about the states in the US?? Isn't this a Winx Wiki?Roxy13 20:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Season 3: Done I have finished season 3, but why would you say you would delete the Character pages? Winxfan1 20:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I think she was referring to the pages about the states that Thorn93 is creating.Roxy13 11:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Thorn93 is really getting on my nerves. She keeps putting in info about NBC and live action Winx Club. What do we do? She and that other user keep creating pages about it. What was her name? It started with an A. Roxy13 22:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 You're welcome. I will be happy to be a leader for Project Art, I can get good pictures. Roxy13 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Uh, I don't think so. Ask Rosefashion1061, she'd be better. But I thought you were the admin??Roxy13 19:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Kay. Is there a way to remove pics from the site? There are some like File: Bloom_the_hedgehog_by_Dilohstar.jpg that need to be gotten rid of.Roxy13 20:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 On second thought, if there's room for 3 admins, I'll be happy to take it on! Roxy13 20:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Ignore what Aura said. She can get carried away sometimes. I told her I was taking a break, and she thought I was leaving. She's my best friend, but sometimes..whew. Cool! I'm one of the admins? Roxy13 19:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Kay. So who else is an admin? And how long should I be waiting? Roxy13 11:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Sorry. I am NOT leaving. I just want UchihaGlenn to let us do some editing. BTW, what do you think of this idea? 7 responsible users, including me, you, and UchihaGlenn, each take on a Winx Girl character page. We would be responsible for editing it, and adding pics. LIke, we were the only ones that would choose the pix. I could take Roxy. Also, you know how Glenn offered to get pix? I could start a forum where he could put them for the people to get them. Leave me a message to tell me what you think. Roxy13 01:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Thanks! Actually, the creators are coming out with all sorts of new outfits, like Sofix, and others like the Love and pet thing. 'tis ok that you forgot how. Roxy13 20:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Roxy You're welcome. So, you want to tell UchihaGlen, or should I? And which fairy do you want? Like I said, I can handle Roxy's page. Roxy13 21:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC)ROXY! Cool. I will tell him now. Roxy13 21:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 First, I don't think Glenn likes that idea. Second, how do you block a page, like you did for Biker Chick Wedding Crashers? Third, I am sorry the Sofix Screenshots stink. I'm working on that. Expect better ones very soon. Roxy13 02:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Thanks Can you block Roxy's page so only I can edit it? Roxy13 20:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Kay, thanks...... when can I delete pages? You can. Roxy13 22:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Thorn93 is at it again...... Can you delete her off this wiki?Roxy13 13:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey, have you heard the rumors that Enchantix is coming back? True or false, do you think?Roxy13 23:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Why??? Believix is so much more awesome! How do you know it's false?Roxy13 20:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 No. That gives me another reason to hate 4kids tv. They NEVER finish anything, 5Ds included.BTW, what do you think of the wardrobe thing? Roxy13 23:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 I hope so too... Check out flora's wardrobe sometime, roxy too... Roxy13 23:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 K, when can UchihaGlenn and I become admins? Soon, right? I mean, you can appoint us admins, you are one. !Roxy13 23:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 First of all, how do you get there? Second, why can't you?? Admins can appoint other admins! Roxy13 23:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey Sorreltail18! I'm not sure if this is the right place to ask this or if it is asked already, but what about 'Relationship' pages for each of the characters?DMG0204 12:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Darkmagiciangirl0204 Thankies so much Thanks. I hope I didn't sound too snippy. Roxy13 00:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Sorrel, we have a problem Have you met the new user, Sky Knight? He has uploaded some pictures that are of subjects I do not feel comfortable talking about. Just look at new pictures. Roxy13 15:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Phew. BTW, I asked a user at the central wiki if she could make us(Glenn and myself) admins. I hope she can. Who founded this wiki? Do you know? Roxy13 20:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Sorrie, are you ignoring me? The new user is uploading horrible pictures (low quality, no stock art)! Can you remove all of them? I had a word with her, but I don't know how effective it was. Write back soon! Roxy13 00:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Hi Sorrel! I'm totally new and all, so can you tell me if my articles and pictures are Sorrel-aproved? Thanx! Darkmagiciangirl0204 Sorrie, I have a plan for the pictures. I am going to delete tag all of the ones CheWii added.. and re-upload the headshots Glenn took. Sound good? Roxy13 18:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 THORN93 is BACK!!!!! The title says it all. Help! Roxy13 13:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 What'cha think of the new Stella pictures? Good enough? I think so, but that's probably just cuz I made them. Roxy13 18:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Kay, thanks. I have more... I have to go now, tho. L8R. Roxy13 18:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Sorrel, I double and triple checked every picture in the candidates for deletion category. Go ahead and delete them all. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Just block the IP address. --Zerachielle 16:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Go to this address: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Blocking --Zerachielle 16:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Are you expecting Thorn93 to suddenly change or something? You knew what this user has been doing since September and you have yet to take decisive action. What are you waiting for? People who wait make bad leaders. --Zerachielle 20:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorrie! Listen, are you any good with Wikitext templates? There's this template I want to use that lists all the characters. I did some work on it, but it is mostly just copied from the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki. The parameters, that is. Here it is: Thanx Thanks for all the compliments. Glad you think the template idea is good... aww, I'm glad you're here. :)Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Listen, I've been surfing around on other wikis, and I noticed that a couple had pictures on their templates. I've been messing with a couple, what do you think? I already did. Twice. No one's responded yet. What do you mean, related to the fairies? And yeah, I'll handle Project Characters... what is that? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Can you please protect the Enchantix page? Zerachielle keeps messing it up, and I always end up bein the one to fix it. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Season 1 Episode 1 Here you go: The story begins the same as the 4kids version, except with a few differences. We are taken to Bloom's room instead of outside when Bloom meets Stella (That happens later). Bloom's mom woke her up. That part was altered in the 4kids version I see that now. Bloom's frantically getting ready for a brand new day, only to find that it was nothing important so she goes back to sleep. Her mom then finds her "Fairies" book. And remember that part when Bloom was sleeping, she had her eyes open. then she got up for breakfast. Then we come to another part that appeared normal up until Bloom ran outside. Another part that was on the cutting room floor was when Bloom went outside and saw her new bike. She was a bit disappointed about it, though. (You should've seen her pout). Pointing out that she didn't have that bike when she was like 12 or 13. So Bloom then takes her bike out, get's insulted and THEN rides off. There's a fade out and then we fade into the park. You all know what happens next. Bloom then sees Stella from Solaria. meets Stella. You know what happens next. Another part that was cut out was the ghouls approachin s Stella and Bloom was still hiding behind a tree. Also, 4kids scrambled that scene, no offense Also, in this version the camera was panning upwards from Stella's boots to her face. Another note, first Bloom beat back the ghouls and Knutt was like "Huh?". Part on the cutting room florr was Bloom's aura fading and she was like "Whoa." Then Bloom beats back a ghoul with a stick. Another part on the cutting room flor was when Bloom was proud but then Knutt approaches her. Then Bloom unleashed her powers in the form a dragon made of fire. Another cutting room floor part was when Stella got back up to get her sceptre while seeing what Bloom had done to the ghouls and Knutt. You know what happens next. Stella then beats Knutt and the ghouls and turns back to normal. THEN Knutt gets scolded by his superiors and comes up with a plan. Then the screen fades out and in on the exterior of Bloom's house. You all know what happens next. The flow continues up to a point after the Hunter Troll finds the scent. Cutting room floor was when Bloom's dad is like "Sure. Ok." after that, there was another fade out moment. Then we fade in to the warehous district. Another Cutting room floor part is when the troll backs up from the camera and it, Knutt and the ghouls head from the warehouse where they were to Gardenia, then a leaf blows in to take us form the warehuse to Bloom's room. Flow is normal up to the part where the troll says "Me lost the scent. They no here." (Why does this dialect sound awfully familiar? Sounds like Dizzy Devil to me.) Another cutting room floor moment was when Bloom's mom was worried about her. Oh and the part where Stella explained about the goins on at Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower never happened in this version. Then Bloom and Stella came back and the Troll found them. We all know what happens after that. A short while later there's another scene from the cutting room floor, Kiko was trying to sneak around in a pot. Bloom noticed and picked it up but Kiko was holding onto the rim. She then drops the pot. By the way, I forgot, I'm pretty sure you've all seen the unaltered version of Stella's transformation sequence from princess to fairy. That was in this version. Also, you should notice that when Stella's hair was going into those pigtails 4 kids mirrored that part (flipped). So anyway, Knutt is beat but so was Stella. Another scent that made it to the cutting room floor, Stella was recovering from the troll beatdown. Also forbot, there was another cutting room floor thing, The troll walks into the doorway. Now back to the story. The troll walks out and we come up to probably the last thing that made the cutting room floor, Mitzi was channel surfing and thought there was a small tremor. Now the troll was closing in but who should appear but the hero guys. and we all know what happens after that. Hope this isn't much. Thorn93 She/he's doing it again. Zerachielle was right. Here. I'm going to adopt this wiki, if I can get everyone's approval. Winxfan and DMG think it's a great idea. What do you think? Here's the forum I started to discuss it. Forum:Adoption. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! I cannot thank you enough. You know, I'm really really glad you joined the wiki. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 11:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 No, not yet, but I've left a link to the forum on all the active users' talk pages. I'll leave most of them another message, but I've learned not to bug Glenn. He can get pretty mad. K, do that page. I did some quotes and the summary for Magic In My Heart. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 01:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Phew, I'm worn out. I just got a whole load of screenshots for the girls pages. Flora's is done; Tecna and Bloom are still left. Wish me luck. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Thanks. I'm goin to need it. What'cha think of Flora's? BTW I'm also working on a new home page picture with Enchantix. It'll be done soon, I hope. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 14:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Bureaucrat rights Hi Sorreltail, Roxy was asking about becoming an admin here, and since this is an active wiki we said it was up to the existing admins and community. Since she let us know that there was no one with on this wiki, I added the rights to your account. You can now use to give admin and bureaucrat to other users (and Roxy looks like an excellent candidate!). Going forward, please remember to choose admins wisely -- don't just hand the rights out to your friends. Wikia needs admins who are patient, kind, and willing to explain wiki use to new editors, who will not abuse the tools, and who won't abandon the wiki after a few weeks. Trying to remove admin rights later can cause a lot of unnecessary drama, so it's important that the bureaucrat and community have a way to choose good admins from the beginning. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 18:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorrie! You're a bureaucrat now! Congrats! red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Um, no I'm not. She said you can give the rights; I don't have them yet. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 19:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 How do I make them work? I don't see any differences. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 19:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Come Back? Sorrie, you're not gone for good, are you? It's getting lonely with only Winxfan and me. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC)ROxy13 SORRIE! Please please please come back! Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No offense I mean this in the nicest way. We need more info on Chimera. Also we need episode pics for the template boxes for the episode articles and is it possible to get season 4 info from a source other than wikipedia? Weee! You're back! I'm glad, it hasn't been easy trying to run the wiki. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh-uh. Btw, I will be off for a week or so. I'll be back though. I finished the grading templates for you, here: And this is one of mine: --Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 23:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Talkbox scooting . Hope you like it.}} What picture do you want?